Alice Human Sacrifice-DHAE
by x.Mayu.x
Summary: A little dream needs an Alice. Who will be the next Alice? Jane, Zap, Tung, or Jenny 10 & Jenny 8? [This is better than my previous attempt of a multi-chapter please read and review :3 gimme a chance] Slightly AU. cover by luckykoala in DA
1. Little Dream

***First Story***

**-My friends challenged me to do a one song multi-chapter on 5 different categories and I was like ****_'Challenge Accepted' _****derp style 8\…**

**I'm going to start on DHAE first and I think I'm gonna use Vocaloid as a last resort since many AHS stories are made and this is going to make up for my failed multi-chapter before…**

**Disclaimer: Meh…don't own anything**

* * *

_"There once was a little dream."_

Little boy sat in a corner. Little boy cried for he was alone. A DREAM was he, so little boy was not a real boy.

_"No one knows who dreamt it. It really was such a small dream."_

Unlike other dreams little dream did not have an owner, no place, no home, no shelter, no world. Dreams will die if they don't have owners so little dream must find an owner for some time to remain alive. This made him sad, devastated, jealous, crazy, everything…

_"This made the little dream think..._

Little dream crouched in a corner surely tomorrow he'll fade away. _'I don't want to disappear, how can I make people dream me?' _Little dream cried and cried 'til he cannot cry anymore so he thought of a way to change this fate of his.

_"The little dream thought and thought... And at last had an idea!"_

He was scheming, planning, thinking of a way to escape his own extinction.

Thinking…

Thinking…

Little dream is thinking…

Thinking…

Thinking…

He realized he can turn the tables upside down. Now little dream had an idea, little dream is so happy.

This is what he muttered _"I will make people come to me...and they will make my world." _Yes, the people will make his world, his lovely world in which he will call it _Wonderland. _Now, an Alice is what he needs, dream is smiling…

* * *

**The best I can do for the dream verse of the song, I used the little boy representation of the dream.**

**Drop a review :3**


	2. Red of Spades

**The first Alice is…**

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…..**

**Jane!**

**Disclaimer: …you know what I'm gonna say**

* * *

_The first ALICE was a gallant red one_

"Hurry up!" a red-head woman was in the lead of four or maybe five other police chasing a fugitive.

"We can't let him escape, two of you take the west wing," she instructed as two from the group gave a quick nod and did as she said.

"The rest go straight as I take the east wing" and with that she took a quick turn on the narrow shortcut. She can see from spaces that she's closing in on her target. She eyes a space to get through a few meters away and quickly back flipped her way through stacked boxes and turned exactly to the path she needed to take.

As if on cue, the criminal came exactly when she came out and slid down on the concrete, one of her slender legs stretched out on the criminal's feet tripping him over.

He quickly turned around about to shoot her but she was fast, she shot him in the arm causing him to let go of his gun. Now he was writhing in pain clutching his wrists trying to stop the bleeding.

"Officer Jane! Officer Jane!" someone called out and she stood up and turned to the criminal, his hand still bleeding. Her troops came along with police cars and the repeated sounds of their sirens. Jane retreated her gun and turned to the others as they came up to man, cuffed him and took him to one of the cars.

"Astounding, miss Goodchild," a man with a thick Australian accent congratulated her; it's the chief-of-police. Jane nodded a silent thank you, "It is my duty and responsibility as a police officer to capture criminals and end their monstrosity" she stated ever so knowingly.

He sighed "I wish they are more people like you coming around" and patted Jane on her shoulder and went back to the car. Jane turned back and saw a small pool of blood where the body once laid and there was the feeling she wanted to see more…_blood._

_Blood…_

* * *

Jane fixed her red hair in a neat ponytail in the bathroom sink. A few minutes she's done and decided to wash her face. She opened the faucet and cupped her hand on the flowing water but what is flowing from the faucet was not water instead it was blood, fresh _blood. _She felt a 'need' for blood then she unconsciously washed her face with it.

Jane, snapping back to reality, stopped washing her face tilted her head to the mirror but her reflection showed her face wet with water not blood. Shaking off the thought she opened another faucet and it was flowing with clean water, she bent down to splash the liquid on her face.

_"Alice…"_

She looked up and squint her eyes a bit and saw a blurry image of a little boy's reflection on the mirror. Shocked, she fully opened her eyes and saw the boy's reflection making out the word on his lips _"Alice…"_

The room's temperature began to get cold. Jane whipped her head and saw nothing from what she saw in the mirror but a playing card of a red ace of spades. Something is making Jane go near the card like a magnet and made her pick it up.

As Jane picked up the card she can hear the boy's voice.

_"Alice…"_

She then left the bathroom immediately, holding on to the card.

* * *

"Alice?" she read the red-colored writing at the back of the card. The word was in all caps and it seems it was written in blood.

Jane tucked the card into the pocket of her pants and continued to walk faster to her apartment.

_"Alice…"_

Her head sprang up at the eerie voice and quickly turned around to see nothing, more importantly, no one. "Who's there?" no response

She sighed and once more continued her long walk home. "I must be hearing things," she said to herself as she took four steps forward. Not noticing the pair of glowing eyes from the shadowy distance.

Every time she turns to a corner she feels as if someone was watching her from behind and it just keeps getting closer.

_"Alice…Alice…Alice…Alice…Alice…Alice…Alice…" _over and over again that she covered her ears while running home and she realized she wasn't in the city anymore.

Jane studied her surroundings-she was in a dark forest, crimson red blood splattered everywhere, oddly shaped roses, everything in here is as if everything is blood themed. Jane noticed a change in her outfit she was wearing a red and white blood-stained dress.

"Alice…" a tiny voice was heard from behind one of the trees.

She quickly spun around to see a silhouette behind a tree. The silhouette inched closer revealing a little boy with a sword on his hand and bent down to offer it to Jane.

"Welcome, red of spades Alice"

* * *

**Next chappys will be better I promise sue me if not (but please don't take that seriously)…**

**Review pleez…**


	3. First Alice

**Thanks for the people who read this and shoutout to noah53 for reviewing nonetheless :). I have a beta now or should I say betas (dun dun dun dun…) but I guess there's nothin' wrong with having two betas right*smiles* **

**Yeah, I know they are a bit OOC (a bit!?) ok maybe really OOC well then I want it to be like that, so please bear with me…**

**Disclaimer: I-*sigh*nothing…**

* * *

_The first ALICE was a gallant red one_

_Wielding a sword in hand in Wonderland_

'I am the first Alice and I have the top authority around here' Jane thought grinning to herself as she swung her sword hitting a rose in half in the process. Her tattooed hand of a red spade clenched tightly on the sword the little boy gave her at the sight of blood squirting out from the rose now on the ground quickly drying out. A small curve on her lips formed as she stepped closer on one of the slender trees crushing the rose underneath. In a quick slash the tree was cut in half as the top half fell down it made a loud thud.

'What happened to me? Who am I? I'm not me! I have changed, I have changed!' Jane fell on her knees her crimson dress turned even darker with the blood on the ground seeping through it. She cried and cried tears falling, turning red as it falls down joining the pool of blood staining her dress. "Haha…hahaha…" she giggled softly in a creepy manner. 'Stop laughing!' her inner self argued but she continues laughing like a mad woman.

_Slicing down everything in her way_

'Jane, control yourself!' she heard it but failed to follow, she raised herself but feels as if she's not the one controlling her body anymore. She feels…she feels like, like a _puppet. _'You are not Jane anymore you are Alice' as if lightning struck her she held her head up high. Her eyes were that of a hungry predator, looking at you as if it's gonna tear your flesh to pieces.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _She looked to where the sound was, it was the sound of hooves (A/N:or heels) and its coming her direction. Alice just stood there her smile turning to a grimace as the creature inched closer and closer and closer, she raised her sword glistening in the moonlight then…

_SLASH! _As soon as it came it was cut in half in a diagonal way

_SLASH! _Another swing and it fell to the ground

_SLASH! _It separated its head, now rolling to a corner

_SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! _Over and over when eventually she got tired, her face and dress smothered with blood

Still not satisfied with her work, she raised her sword vertically and picked her sword countless of times to its squirming body blood spurting everywhere staining her dress more but it didn't look like it mattered to her anyway. Her eyes only showed interest in killing and blood. Now the creature laid there barely recognizable to know what it is with its limbs scattered everywhere.

'JANE! Stop!' her mind pleaded, for a while her killer eyes started to fade away slowly while the voice continued to plea more and more but the voice sounds distant and the name, unknown. '-! -! Listen you can't let it take you over, you must control it no matter what! -!' the voice faded away in the darkness never to be heard from again…

Alice, slicing down everything in her way, has almost wiped out the entire forest with only her sword. Many a creatures and even plants had died in her wrath.

_This new ALICE deep in the woods_

_Was trapped as a wanted fugitive_

One time, she walked around the forest which was most likely best be called, ruins. Blood everywhere and not a single living thing can neither be seen nor heard from. Everywhere she walked was a red path of the blood of the things she had killed which made her easy to locate. She took calm and heavy steps, blood getting caked in the sole of her shoes but she didn't mind, well she was covered in blood!

'Footsteps' she thought and readied her battered up sword which was still sharp as the time she got it from the kid. 'The kid-with the overlapped sleeves of clothing he was wearing I wonder what happened to him?' Alice tapped her chin thoughtfully. "No, no time to think" she shook her head her messy hair shaking off some of the still fresh blood in it.

"Alice? What did you do?" the little boy asked innocently like a child with his first time seeing blood, but there was the tinge of knowingness that he knew what was going on which Alice failed to see. She felt kind of guilty and lowered her head, her red hair mixed with the color of blood. The boy tilted his head to try and look at Alice's face.

'Another victim, Alice' a foreign voice said which sounds like a mixture of her own and someone else. Her lips curled into a smile, a creepy one as to say she gripped her sword tightly. She let out a battle cry as she slashed at the boy in front but she almost toppled over when she realized he disappeared, she stuck her left heel stopping her fall and whipped her head to see any signs of the boy.

Alice just dismissed the thought, thinking she had better things to do than wasting her time on just one victim.

_'Hush! She might hear us' _voices of audible whisper rang through her ears

_'That won't happen,' _she tiptoed quietly to the source of the sound

_'How can you be so certain' _the voices continued on talking and Alice kept on following it

It led her to a narrow space jam-packed with trees with oddly shaped figures like faces. She just shrugged the sight off with a swish of her blade with all the trees in her path fallen down in one fell swoop. "Why haven't I seen this place before?" she surveyed the new part of this forest-dark, gloomy and bloody but she cannot find what she's looking for. _The victims_

The deeper she went the path got narrower. This, however, did not stop her from moving on, with her sword in hand she felt she could do anything she desires without any punishments, whatsoever.

_'You shall pay for your crimes, Alice'_

_'A murderer, that's what you are'_

The voices rang on her head over and over it kills her, kills her that she slashes her sword around her not having contact with anything just the air. While doing so branches of arms reached out from the ground aiming to grab her. Without warning her legs began to sink to the ground, alarmed she raised her sword to cut it but it was snatched by one of the outstretched branches.

'Now you're nothing without your sword' her mind tells her which was true for her sword was her crown, her power, her _everything. _"Tch!" she mutters as more arms came out to grab her clutching her neck strangling her and before she could let out a mere scream her mouth was covered by a thorny branch which made her howl in pain but her voice came out as a silent muffle.

More and more reached out for her grabbing her waist, her arms, completely devouring her being. Now sinking to the earth as she only appears as a large leafless rose bush. Her blood dripping in every corner from where she's standing, an unholy sight to see.

"Goodbye…" The boy waved at her, the flaps of his overlapped sleeves waving slowly, or they seem to move slowly by her perspective.

She squirmed from the inside and successfully reaching a scathed hand out to him "H-help m-m-me," her voice sounded raspy and her hand shaking due to the coldness seeping in her wounds.

The boy let out an exasperated sigh, "Ah, Alice sorry you have become a mindless killer" at this then the branches suddenly stopped wrapping her and pulling her underground as if responding to the boy's actions.

"This," he gestured around him opening his arms as Alice just felt lifeless but not enough to keep her from listening. "is the rightful punishment for your crimes. We can't ignore the laws here" stating it ever-so-knowingly.

"Tsk! How I wished there were less people like you" he spat out and left. This is where she felt a pang of guilt as memoirs of saving lives instead of killing them flooded in her mind. Her eyes were shot at reality but it's too late for she was now only a bitter memory deep, deep in Wonderland

_If it weren't for the red path she made_

_No one would think she even existed_

The only thing left as evidence of her existence was the trail of blood she had made from the crimes she never ought to do.

* * *

**Bah! Now I'm done thanks for FanFicFan909 for being a beta for this story(even if it wasn't her genre) so I'm really grateful. Also for Lilitu Nightmare thanks for the time I really appreciate that and sorry for not sending the DocX for it…**

**_Preview_**

**_'Blue of Diamond'_**

**_"Welcome Blue of Diamond"_**

**_"Wha-! But Alice is a girl's name!"_**

**_"Sing for us Alice! Please sing us your song"_**

**_"I told you I'm not Alice! I'm-"_**

**Please don't be silent readers. Review. Review. Review.**


End file.
